OSP Happenings
by Loads of Randomness
Summary: Based off the May 2017 pint sized prompts on Reddit. Just a series of unrelated drabbles that I may or may not expand. Each drabble is individually rated.
1. Never

**#Never – We're never going to stop– 200 words | Rating: T | Genre: Angst**

They had Callen.

It was meant to be a routine crime scene, question the witnesses, look at what was left from the relatively small explosion. Callen just had to follow a blood trail by himself behind a set of warehouses while Sam was arguing with LAPD. Because of course he did. It's not like he had a partner or anything like that.

And now he had been caught. And knocked unconscious. The cameras picked up that much. Just not any identifying information.

Sam exhaled loudly behind Eric whose fingers were a blur.

"Type faster."

Nell stepped next to Eric protectively.

"Sam, we've been over this. That whole area has only two traffic cameras. One at each exit."

"I'm going through every camera in the immediate area, if they left with him we should be able to find the direction they were going and maybe that direction has cameras…"

It was better when Eric wasn't audibly panicking.

Kensi touched his shoulder.

"We'll find him, Sam."

Of course they would. They never gave up when it was one of them.

God help whoever was holding their team leader. Sam wouldn't leave enough of them to lock up if his partner was hurt.


	2. Boom

**#Boom – The colour of boom – 100 words | Rating: K+ | Genre: Humour**

His eyes were blinded by layers of greys and browns, a splatter of red flitting across often enough to worry him. The ground vibrated with a low thrumming noise and women's screams filled his ears. He couldn't push forward; the smoke was too thick. Hopefully his team escaped the blast.

Could he go around it?

The neighbour knocked loudly on his wall.

Eric knew better than to play video games at this volume, especially when he still couldn't get past the enemy trap.

BOOM!

His character blew to pieces for the fifth time that night.

Maybe Nell could help him.


	3. Mess

**#Mess – The mess we made – 200 words | Rating: K | Genre: Humour/Family**

Kensi walked through the door only to be met with a dark and silent house. She briefly touched the gun at her hip and listened carefully.

The house was a tip. There was a shattered vase in one corner, her most recent houseplant, with tangled strips of tape around it. Half a wardrobe of clothes was scattered with what looked to be an entire toybox of toys.

She navigated the floor carefully, not wanting a punctured foot, and followed a trail of what looked like cereal and soggy tissues.

And there were her targets. Both were shirtless and lying stretched out over the double bed. A half full can of beer next to her scruffy blonde and an empty sippy cup on top of her curly topped brunette.

A sleepy pair of blue eyes met hers.

"Mama", Johnny called sleepily, reaching for her.

She pressed her finger to her lips in a shushing gesture and the little boy grinned.

"What," she said loudly and mock disapprovingly, "is going on here?"

Marty's eyes flew open in a panic and scanned the room quickly. Meeting her gaze sheepishly he sat up and nervously scratched the back of his head.

Only her boys.


	4. Peace

**#Peace – Peace in chaos – 100 words | Rating: K+ | Genre: Friendship**

Someone had found the Christmas Palm Tree and (Eric suspected Kensi and Sam) wrapped it in red, white and blue lights with artfully added American flags. They'd been called in over a threat on celebrations, racing against the clock.

The day had been saved and the team (well, Deeks) had decided to celebrate what remained of the day. Hetty had opened a scotch, everyone comfortably tipsy. Sam lit sparklers while Kensi and Deeks were arguing about something with Callen rolling his eyes at them.

Nell shuffled closer with their drinks, smiling tiredly up at him both of them finally relaxed.


	5. Freeze

**#Freeze – I wish I could freeze this moment – 300 words | Rating: K | Genre: Friendship**

Kensi, Eric, Mr Deeks and Nell were chattering over one another with Mr Callen looking lost in the centre. Suddenly Kensi lunged, Mr Callen realising what the younger agent was attempting at the last second, dodging away. Shooting the dark-haired woman a triumphant smirk, he spun into Eric who grinned making Mr Callen panic and run off.

This triggered a chase with Mr Callen being the prey, the other four hot on his heels bumping against each other while giggling.

"Come on Callen!" called Kensi.

"You need it!" added Eric.

Mr Callen turned, without stopping, and promptly collided with Owen who must have come down from Ops to tell them off.

"Help!" Mr Callen uncharacteristically yelped and ducked behind Owen.

"What," growled Owen, "is going on?"

Her youngest four stopped sheepishly in their tracks, looking at each other daring someone to answer.

Miss Jones lost that battle.

"Well, sir, we were discussing how childhood influences your personality…"

"Because, Callen's a grumpy sod" Mr Deeks unhelpfully added.

"And decided that Callen is the way he is because he didn't get enough hugs," finished Nell.

"So, you were trying to…?"

"Make up for this grave injustice, yes." Kensi finished solemnly.

"By hugging him?" questioned Owen. "And you're behind me why?" he directed at Mr Callen.

The younger four nodded, Mr Callen explaining succinctly "They wouldn't dare tackle you."

Kensi got a challenging glint in her eye and pounced on the two, the other three only briefly thinking of the consequences before doing the same.

Sam and Nate walked into this tangle of limbs with their amusement poorly hidden.

"I can only approve of this psychological method," announced Nate while Sam helped Owen up.

"Traitors" muttered Mr Callen.

Hetty wished she could cherish this scene. Well, that's what the security cameras were for.


	6. BFF

**#BFF – So happy together – 100 words | Rating: K | Genre: Friendship**

There was something easy being partners with your best friend (and for the longest time his only friend). They knew almost perfectly how to react to each other in the field and no one knew him quite as well (disregarding Hetty because, well, Hetty).

Callen didn't know who else he would be so comfortable being himself with.

Hopefully this friendship would last for a long time yet and wouldn't be stopped by a bullet any time soon. For once Callen was happy with those who surrounded him and he couldn't imagine anyone else being at his back except Sam Hanna.


	7. Fear

**#Fear – You made me realise my greatest fear – 200 words | Rating: T | Genre: Angst**

He didn't know exactly when he realised his greatest fear had changed so drastically, it wasn't sudden or it might have been and he just didn't want to admit it to himself. He was good at that. All he knew was that he realised it now.

The black barrel pressed against her curls, her face screwed up in determination.

"Put the gun down, now" the sneering face directed him, pushing his partner's head to dip closer to the floor.

His mouth had gone dry and his heart pounded in his chest. Her mismatched eyes looked at him with complete trust to do the right thing though her teeth were doing that cute thing where she sort of snarled and bit her lip…

He shook his head. Get it together Marty.

The guy tapped his finger tauntingly against the trigger.

"Now, big guy. Unless you want to watch your pretty partner get blown to pieces"

Marty gulped and his gun wavered, Kensi's eyes widened. She didn't know what he was doing, heck, he didn't know what he was doing.

His shoulders stiffened and he aimed. The guys mouth opened and Kensi's body tensed in preparation to move.

He couldn't lose her.


	8. Silence

**#Silence – Dancing in the silence – 100 words | Rating: K+ | Genre: Hurt/Comfort/ Family**

The fireflies danced in the night air, flitting back and forth in the same spots they'd done since his childhood. Sometimes in a ferocious tango, others a passionate quickstep.

There was something comfortable about watching them go through the same steps. It reminded him of red, throbbing skin and escaping pain. They always made him smile through the stinging tears.

The smell of chocolate assaulted his senses and the fireflies scattered.

"Hey, momma", Marty greeted softly, not looking around. Relishing in how safe he felt.

The older woman joined him on the steps.

"What are they dancing tonight?"

"The waltz"


	9. Ever

**#Ever – Will I ever be free? – 200 words | Rating: K+ | Genre: Humour**

His arms flailed, straining against the sturdy, yet flexible, wires. They were wrapped around his ankles, preventing him from getting up, ensnaring him in this room. He gasped and heavily breathed in dust, choking him and making him sneeze. A cloud of dust bunnies exploded across the room. He had been forgotten about.

How long had he been there? He was sure it had only been minutes, he would have been missed otherwise certainly?

He gave his arms a feeble tug again, only to feel stinging pain as all that did was make them tighten across his skin. Maybe it had been hours after all.

In a haze, the door to the small room opened and light streamed in. He blinked, trying to take it all in only for his vision to be blocked by a shadowy shape.

Soft hands tilted his face up and placed his glasses carefully on his face. They brushed the hair away from his sweaty forehead and wide hazel eyes came into focus.

"Maybe, the next time you decide to mess with the archive servers you let me help?" Nell stated blandly with a smirk on her face, soft hands already reaching for a knot.


	10. Doggy Bag

**#Doggy Bag – Go on, get it, go – 100 words | Rating: K | Genre: Humour**

Their witness had run back into her house, exclaiming something about she couldn't survive protection without her 'Snookums'.

The woman returned and brushed by the two men with a new bag over her shoulder.

"Woof"

"Sam," Callen said slowly. "Did we just see that?"

Sam blinked slowly at the woman and shook his head in denial.

Both men gaped at the handbag with half the body of a very sturdy looking spaniel hanging out of it.

Without looking at each other they agreed to speak nothing of it. Ever.

People in Los Angeles were definitely the weirdest sort of people.


	11. Seen

**#Seen – I saw it once, now I hate it – 200 words | Rating: K+ | Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Angst**

She almost had it once, a long time ago. It had been in her sight almost in grabbing distance, taunting, mocking her. Showing her what she couldn't have.

They had been almost perfect together. He was a Marine, she adored him and they had so much in common. A picture-perfect marriage was definitely in their future. She could practically see it. The white picket fence, two children running across the airport to greet their father back from a deployment from God knows where. Her smiling lovingly as he wrapped his arms around her…

Then the flashbacks started. The shouting and pleading. She wanted to help but he wouldn't let her, refusing to believe he could be so weak. She had never thought that.

She hated it.

Medication, therapy, nightmares. Nothing was working. He got angrier and angrier until he couldn't take it.

"You aren't even trying!" he roared at her.

Two weeks later he had left.

She turned back to Marty at Jack's safe house and he gave her is crooked smile that she couldn't help but return. He sat next to her, his body weight steadying her.

They both had their issues, but she liked this. This could work.


	12. Wait

**#Wait – If only I could wait – 100 words | Rating: K | Genre: Humour**

"Are we there yet?"

Everyone in the van groaned. The whole team was going on a bit of a road trip for this case and Hetty had decided that the best way to save money was to cram them al into this van.

"Deeks, I swear to –" Sam growled

Callen groaned and pressed his head against the fought over window seat.

Nell threw a gummy bear at him.

"But, guyyyyys-"

Kensi's fists tightened on the steering wheel and she glared at him. He fell silent and looked out the window.

For all of ten minutes.

"Are we there yet?"


	13. Stand

**#Stand – I'm just going to stand right here – 300 words | Rating: T | Genre: Action**

"I'm not going to move," Kensi told their suspect smoothly, placing her hands in front of her.

The young man's eyes darted wildly about the room, hands shaking.

"Where's your back up?" he asked nervously, aiming his gun at her, then the door, then the window. He was jumpy as hell.

Kensi gulped inaudibly and replied "There's no one here but you and me Bill. Put your weapon down."

"You're just going to kill me." He muttered wildly. "It doesn't matter what I do."

"I'm not going to hurt you, Bill. I just want to ask you some questions."

"I didn't want to do it, you know." He rambled, a slightly crazed look in his eyes.

She took a step closer to him but his arm snapped towards her, gun terrifyingly steady.

"Don't move!" Bill shouted, anger darkening his face.

Her feet stopped and she looked him dead in the eye, trying to talk him down.

"I won't. I'll just stand here, Bill. Don't do anything rash," she said soothingly and watched the man's shoulder relax slightly. She took a deep breath. "You don't want to hurt me, Bill. You don't hurt people."

"That's right. I'm good. They needed to die. I was doing the world a favour. A good thing. Like a hero. You need to die" he rambled, sounding less and less sane until the last sentence.

Her eyes widen and she flicked her wrist to fire her gun.

BANG

Bill dropped to the floor. A hole in his head.

A mop of scruffy blonde hair appeared at the now shattered window.

"Really, Kens?" he asked with a smirk, but his face tellingly pale.

"He wouldn't have got me." She replied simply, kicking the gun away from the corpse.

"I'm coming in," he said

"I'll be right here."


	14. Sky

**#Sky – The sound of the sky on fire – 100 words | Rating: K+ | Genre: Action**

He heard the dull roar of the crowd that had gathered beyond the fence. Blinking blood out of his eyes, he watched the red and yellow lick upwards, stark against the crystal blue of the sky.

Smoke stained the sky, pushing across his vision, crackling all around him. Burning his lungs.

The building gave a final groan and collapsed inwards. Rubble adding to the burning sky.

Someone was talking to him, their voices urgent, softly pleading. A hiss of pain, was that him?

He could still hear the whoosh of the fire and it had ignited, out of his control.


	15. Perfect

**#Perfect – That's how it should be – 200 words | Rating: K+ | Genre: Friendship/Humour**

"That's not where it goes, Eric!" shrieked Nell, flapping her arms at him.

"Nell, you're on our team!" Sam said exasperatedly.

"Yeah, one geek to a team!" added Deeks.

Callen snorted and Kensi glared at anyone who wasn't taking the competition seriously. Which was all of them at the moment.

"Ah ha!" exclaimed Callen "Found where this goes!"

"That's the wrong shape"

"Not if you turn it."

"And cut a bit off!"

"You can't do that!"

"Maybe we should turn all the pieces over first, that would be easier."

"No, Sam. Finding the edge bits is faster."

"Have you even looked at the box? That's how it should look. The pirate doesn't have one eye, idiot".

"You don't need the box for this sort of game. It's kind of obvious where each bit goes."

"Apparently not or Callen wouldn't be trying to put something with no straight edges in a corner!"

"That was a corner?"

"Of course it was a corner!"

Who on earth would have thought a simple jigsaw puzzle race would frazzle a highly specialised team of agents. The six of them looked dolefully around Ops at the scattered two thousand pieces.

Hetty was going to kill them.


	16. Inside

**#Inside – Can you feel it? – 100 words | Rating: T | Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

He's good at putting on masks, it's basically his job description and he's good at it. Sometimes too good. There are days that he doesn't know who he is, he's never really been allowed to be him. Being shuffled around so much from childhood and well into adulthood would do that to you. He never really feels settled. Or, he never did really feel settled.

There's been this feeling growing on him (in him?) the past few years. It started with Sam and it never stopped even with new face he unintentionally added to him, his strange family.

His belonging.


	17. Smile

**#Smile – Even when you get it wrong, I smile – 200 words | Rating: K | Genre: Humour**

The first thing he smelt was burnt plastic. Memories of bombs and explosives ran through his head as he sprinted down the hall, Monty scuttling after him, whining at the scent and lead trailing on the floor.

He burst through the door, hand halfway to his gun only to be faced with acrid smoke billowing from the kitchen.

Someone yelped and there was a thud.

"Deeks!"

"Kensi?"

He thought she'd gone for a jog (he didn't go with her anymore, not after the near heart attack the 12 miles gave him last time) why was she in their (it felt good to think that) kitchen. He was sure he had banned her from the oven after the last incident. Something suddenly clattered loudly to the floor making him jump.

The smoke dissipated somewhat to show his very sheepish looking girlfriend standing next to a smoking oven and a burnt…something in an upended cake tin.

Deeks raised his eyebrow at her while grabbing a curiously sniffing Monty. Knowing Kensi's skill in the kitchen, it was probably poisonous.

Kensi pouted and prodded the tin with her foot.

"It was meant to be our six-months-living together-without-killing-each-other cake."

Deeks couldn't help it. He laughed.


	18. Everyone

**#Everyone – Everyone. Tonight – 100 words | Rating: K+| Genre: Family**

When did her idea of "everyone" include people who were small but mighty, reserved and brave, loyal and protective, defiant but clingy, deceptively intelligent, awkward yet highly skilled, gangly but determined and apparently uncaring but steady.

They shouldn't work. They were family in a way family couldn't be. They were natural loners but they loved and protected. She couldn't always keep them safe, yet she still tried.

Tonight, everyone was here.

"Happy Birthday," greeted Mr Callen with a still shy smile, her ragtag team following. Owen huffed in amusement but helped Mr Callen with her cake.

Tonight, they were hers.


	19. Shattered

**#Shattered – A world, shattered – 300 words | Rating: T | Genre: Tragedy**

He couldn't breathe.

His screens filled with news reporters and the emergency services. He couldn't hear anything; his ears were filled with a dull roaring.

They were in there. His family.

His fingers shook inches above his keyboard, his eyes almost unseeing. He had to do something, what could he do?

Smaller, slimmer hands grasped his and pulled.

He jerked forwards and brown eyes met hazel one filled with unshed tears.

"They'll be okay, Eric" Nell said in a desperate tone, the tone used when trying to make yourself believe.

"LAPD are reporting that there were four federal agents in the building when the shooting took place…"

No one comms were on. They had fizzled out after the first shots had been fired. Was it because they had fallen out due to the activity or . . .?

They always regained contact after something like this. They knew how he and Nell worried every time something like this happened.

They had to be okay.

"…there is still no movement from the building and the fire department have declared the building to be unstable…"

Both heads snapped back to the news report.

"They're doing _nothing_?" Nell breathed incredulously.

Eric gulped.

He had to know. He didn't want to know.

Reluctantly he tore his hands away from Nell's grasped and attempted to make contact, again.

"Callen, can you hear me? Sam?"

Nell joined him.

"Kensi, report. Deeks where are you?"

Nothing. Not even static.

This couldn't be happening

Eric's vision blurred, black encroaching at the edges.

He felt rather than heard her, his body couldn't even jump at her sudden appearance.

"There's still hope, Mr Beale."

How could she do this? Be so calm when his whole world seemed to be collapsing inwards.

"...ten gang members are said to have ambushed them..."


	20. Up

**#Up – Get up off the floor – 100 words | Rating: K | Genre: Humour**

"You are being ridiculous"

"Mmmgfth"

"Seriously, it was funny for about half an hour but seriously, three hours?"

"…"

"I'm surprised Hetty hasn't killed you."

"I _am_ her favourite."

"…Shut up."

"And you can stop doing that weird smirk thing."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know damn well what I'm talking about."

"Actually, this time, I don't."

"Whatever. Just move already."

"No."

"I will forcibly remove you. By your _legs_."

"But it's comfy."

"There is no way that that position is comfy."

"Surprisingly yes. Kensi was right about yoga improving flexibility."

"G. Get up off the floor."


	21. Watch

**#Watch – I'll be watching you – 200 words | Rating: K+ | Genre: Friendship**

They all thought he was here to spy on them, to make sure they were up to scratch and not breaking too many of the rules. A bureaucratic nightmare with no sense of humour and too much authority. None of them trusted easily, he got that. This job didn't come easy. But he had expected them to warm up a bit more.

Hell, even Henrietta hadn't been too sure of him those first few weeks. That had hurt. Thankfully the two of them were back to being verbal sparring partners. Though she was very guarded about this team.

So, he watched them.

They were a tough team to crack and he still hadn't done it. Maybe he has been by himself too long. This team endlessly confused him. It took him far too long to realise why they were so protective of each other.

They were a family. So tightly wound together that it was hard for anyone to unravel them. He wondered how Deeks and Jones did it.

Well, he didn't get to this point in the game by making stupid mistakes and being impatient. He was skilled, surely, he could do it.

He just had to watch them.


	22. Secret

**#Secret – A secret you can't keep – 100 words | Rating: T | Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

He knew Marty was getting hurt, what he didn't know was _why_.

No one in their year disliked him, he was funny. Always joking and knew the best spots where adults couldn't find you and steal your fun.

None of the bigger boys disliked him that much. Marty annoyed them sometimes but they laughed him off.

It bothered him, so he followed Marty home.

He saw, well, he heard. The shouts, the pleading, the crack of leather on skin and heart shattering cries.

He paled and retched before looking around quickly. Someone need to know. Someone had to stop this.


	23. Answers

**#Answers – The answers you find weren't the ones you were looking for – 300 words | Rating: T | Genre: Crime/Humour**

"Huh" said Callen dumbly, scratching his head.

Deeks stared, disbelieving, at the bright screen in Ops, no smart-alecky remark for this twist.

Kensi spun round to face Eric and ask "Are you sure this isn't fabricated?"

The technical operated nodded his head quickly, still unable to tear his own gaze away from the screen, constantly replaying the scene, even though he was the one to find this evidence. He finally understood what Nell found so interesting about watching a car crash. This was too gruesome to not look away.

"We done every sort of check we could think of," replied Nell. "This is really legit."

The team just stood in silence. All of them in various stages of disbelief and disgust.

"So it was a CAT who took the microchip?" Sam asked incredulously as the team waked down the stairs and back to their desks.

"Technically it …" began Callen

"He."

The older just gave their detective a look.

"Well, it is a he!" replied Deeks defensively. "Give him some dignity!"

Kensi snorted next to him.

"Well, " Callen began again, still staring at Deeks. "HE, technically ate it."

"From the dead body" Kensi added.

"So, do we arrest the cat and uh, wait for the microchip to reappear?" asked Deeks curiously, wondering if Hetty had some sort of procedure for this sort of thing (he wouldn't be surprised if she did).

"Ew." Said Sam. "Thank you for that image."

"We do still need the chip…" said Callen thoughtfully.

"Do we have teeny tiny handcuff, well I guess they would be paw-cuffs, to do an official sort of arrest?" rambled Deeks.

He got incredulous looks in response.

"Could Eric even recover anything off it after it, uh, passed through?" Kensi asked hesitantly.

"The Boy Wonder can work miracles," said Sam.


	24. Late

**#Late – The hour grows late – 100 words | Rating: K | Genre: Friendship**

He snored softly, recovering from a nasty cold, his head in her lap.

Kensi stroked her fingers through his hair, soothing him.

She had forced him to watch the finale of America's Next Top Model with her because he always laughed at her antics during it and he needed cheering up after being banished home by Hetty after he turned up at work looking like death warmed up a week ago.

It was late and she should probably prod him awake so he could either take her spare room or sleep properly on the couch. But he looked so peaceful…


	25. Bleed

**#Bleed – I keep bleeding – 200 words | Rating: T | Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

"Stay with me, big guy" pleaded G, his cold hands pressing firmly on my side.

I see rather than feel my blood ooze around them.

There was a massive shootout at a warehouse where they meant to meet with an informant. Sam gave a brief thank you that Kensi and Deeks were tracking down another lead on the other side of the city. They were always impossible when I get injured, there was always an undertone of panic in their actions (as controlled as they were). I know I'm viewed as the impenetrable one so it always freaked the younger two agents out when I'm seriously injured. I don't blame them. I'm meant to be the steady one.

"G," I was about to comfort my partner when my vision blurred.

The blood hadn't stopped running.

"Eric! Where is that ambulance?" shouted G.

I'm concerned that Eric's response sounds like it's in the distance rather than overly loud in my ear.

G slaps my face, the sensation not as sharp as it should be. I blink, my limbs feeling sluggish.

"Don't move, Sam" his partner orders as he waves over a paramedic. When did they get here?

He hadn't stopped bleeding.


	26. Listen

**#Listen – When it's all over, keep listening – 100 words | Rating: K | Genre: Humour**

Nell didn't think that the team realised that they did it. Not that she or Eric minded, it was always amusing for them and they could keep a secret. Sam and Kensi may just kill them if they realised what the "Wonder Twins" heard at the end of each mission.

"Do you think they'll do it again today?" asked Eric, almost excitedly.

Happy, now that he knew everyone was safe.

"They've not turned their comms off 76.8% of the time so far," she replied, grinning.

They settled back and eavesdropped on their friend's thoughts as they tidied up loose ends.


	27. Make Believe

**#Make-believe – What do you think it ought to be? – 200 words | Rating: T | Genre: Humour/Friendship**

"I am not taking part in this," Callen insisted, trying to skulk off to the side and escape the boatshed.

Of course, Sam had to drag him back _and_ keep his hand resting on his shoulder. Callen knew exactly how fast his partner's reflexes were.

"But it's fun!" cried out Nell from the screen.

Callen was vaguely jealous that she was safely ensconced in Ops. _She_ could leave whenever she wanted. Not that she did.

"It is a great game," added Eric.

"And it's your turn," Sam said pointedly.

He sighed.

"I don't even know what to do."

"Just add a sentence to the story. Whatever you want." Supplied Kensi.

"Whatever I want?" Callen added suspiciously.

"Yep," added Deeks, looking far to cheerful. Then again, the last sentence was his and it was 'And Monty broke out his cape and danced on the roof'.

"How to I even continue that?" Callen demanded.

"That's the beauty of it G," replied Sam. "AAnything at all. You can continue with what Deeks just introduced…"

"Preferably not," Kensi interrupted with a smirk and her partner who promptly acted wounded.

"Or whatever you think," Sam continued, ignoring the banter.

"Fine." He grumbled, grabbing the mouse.


	28. Made

**#Made – He made it for me – 100 words | Rating: T | Genre: Romance**

Michelle really like the shelves Sam made for her, despite them not really being needed and taking almost a month for her husband to make.

It was so adorable of how he still looked for her approval, which she gave freely.

"Where can we put them?" she asked into his neck, where her lips were currently attached.

Hey, was it really her fault that he looked so sexy sweating from hard work with a tool belt slung around his waist?

Sam did the thing she loved with her hair and she moaned.

They could decide where to put them later.


	29. Time

**#Time – Barely enough time – 300 words | Rating: T | Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

They'd won. Barely, but they'd done it. Yet another terrorist cell had been neutralised in LA.

Callen briefly wondered why they all seemed to appear in LA but the thought slipped away as a nurse went past. He looked up hopefully, hoping for news. She didn't even look at him. Sam slumped down despondently next to him.

It had been a race against the clock, as always. The bitterness was banished quickly, what use was it? The target had been a veteran Marines event that couldn't be rescheduled due to some big wigs. A subject extremely close to Kensi's and Sam's hearts. And of course, one of the crazies had to go and hold a veteran hostage, because why not?9

They had gotten the older man free, though not before he had briefly attacked his attacker Callen could have sworn that Deeks' reflexes were better but the smirk on the younger man's face was enough for him), with seconds to spare before the terrorist slit his throat.

They had forgotten about the bomb.

Callen idly thought that if they could do that it was probably cause for concern. He wasn't going to be the one to tell Nate.

Kensi and Deeks weren't lucky. They'd ran in the opposite direction from him and Sam but not fast enough. The medics said if he and Sam hadn't dragged them away from the flames when they did they'd have received far worse burns.

Callen remembered the flames almost licking his back as he urged Kensi to stay conscious.

Thank God for Eric and having the emergency services always on call when stuff like this went down. If they'd had to wait any longer Callen shuddered to think what state those two would be in.

Two doctors approached them. Had it been enough time?


	30. Now

**#Now – What if it happened now? – 100 words | Rating: T | Genre: Angst**

In his more melancholy moments Deeks wondered what would happen when a massive attack would strike LA, destroying everything he loved.

It didn't used to be much; his mom, the beach, Monty.

He could keep his mom and Monty safe. When he loved so little.

Now…

He heard Nell call for Eric, the steady thud of Sam beating the punching bag, Callen's taunts, Hetty drinking tea and Granger's low rumble.

'Thwack'.

A paper ball landed on his head. He looked up into the mismatched eyes of his partner.

"Hey. We've got a job."

He looked around him.

"Yeah, we do."


	31. Name

**#Name – I heard my name– 200 words | Rating: T | Genre: Romance**

"I'll call you when I can," she had told him, without giving him her number.

But she intended to keep it ambiguous. To keep him wondering, to protect herself. She was good at that. It was better to work alone, no attachments.

Then why on earth did she want to call him so badly. To hear him speak, to connect herself in some way to him.

It was pathetic, weak. He was impossible, unattainable, intoxicating. He would be bad for her. She for him.

She still dialled his number (that Hetty had given her) nine time during the past fortnight. She had never let any of them get to the first ring. Why was she like this over _him_ of all people. Him with the inscrutable eyes and sexy glower.

No. Not sexy.

'Ring, ring'.

She didn't even realise that her fingers had dialled. She should hang up, it wasn't too late…

"Hello?"

Of course, now was the time he was prompt about answering his phone.

She stayed silent.

There was a pause and she had just pulled her phone away from her ear…

"Anna? Anna Kolcheck?"

She jumped at her name. How earth did he know?

She was intrigued.


End file.
